


night out, fight out

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jace Is A Softie, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Magnus's evening out at the Pandemonium takes a less than expected turn.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 225





	night out, fight out

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the untamed angst, so have this! The title is wtf, as is the summary (someone send help pls!!) but I had fun and I hope you have, too XD

Music blares, lights flash, the crowd pressing all around him with no inch of air to breathe. Magnus smiles. He's missed this.

It was Alec's idea that he should head to Pandemonium tonight since Alec himself was swamped with tons of paperwork that no amount of wiggling and rescheduling could get rid off to clear the evening for some time together. Apparently the new transfers sent from Idris where a real handful and the Clave demanded extensive updates on their progress. Twice a week, and without the least delay. Alec had rolled his eyes and grumbled about trust issues that the Clave obviously still held towards the New York Institute thanks to the outrageously progressive way they handle their affairs. But in the end he had no choice but to comply, even if it meant handing in pointless report after pointless report.

Magnus thought it counts as a success in and of itself that the New York Institute is allowed to train new impressionable Shadowhunters at all, and Alec agreed. “Though 'impressionable' isn't the word that comes to mind. Try arrogant and insubordinate,” he said with a deep sigh. “Do you know how hard it is to write these updates without being unprofessional?”

Since his continued agonizing over word choices meant he'd be busy for a while longer and he didn't want Magnus to feel obliged to hang around the loft doing nothing he suggested that Magnus go out and have fun. Weaving through the dancing masses, the vibrant energy of the scene thrumming through his bones Magnus can't help but thank him for his insistence. He knows Alec only ever goes to Pandemonium with him for Magnus's sake, not because he likes the place and that pretty much takes the fun out of coming here. Faced with the choice Magnus would much rather spend their shared free evenings with something they both enjoy. That being said he is looking forward to a few hours of catching up with old acquaintances loitering around the club and reminding any potential hooligans of his watchful presence.

The bartender sees him coming and has his signature martini ready for him by the time he reaches the counter. He accepts it with a smile and a tip which earns him a giggle in return. Stacey is one of his best. They chat for a moment and she assures him that things have been calm, metaphorically speaking, since his last visit before she moves to the opposite end of the bar to serve other patrons.

Magnus lets his gaze wander over the people dancing and chatting on the floor and getting slightly carried away in the darker corners and does a double take when he spots a familiar blond lurking in a shadow with a beer in hand, looking slightly miserable.

He makes his way over and the moment Jace notices his approach he slouches against the wall with an air of nonchalance instead of his previous dejection, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Magnus quirks his right back. “You know, as owner of this establishment I take it as a personal failure if you're not having the night of your life.”

Jace laughs, looking less despondent than he did a minute ago. “Don't worry, I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming Izzy and Clary. They dragged me out here and then decided to ditch me for some girl talk.”

“I didn't know Biscuit could be so harsh.” Magnus hides his grin by taking a sip of his drink. “Though I expected nothing less of Isabelle.”

Jace shakes his head fondly. “They deserve some time off together. Our patrols didn't align the past few weeks since we're all busy supervising the new recruits.” He shrugs.

Magnus is just about to tease him for being a softie when an unfriendly voice interjects, “Should you really be telling some Warlock about our internal affairs?” A young Shadowhunter with an ugly sneer on his face appeared at their side, appraising Magnus disdainfully.

Probably one of those new recruits, Magnus thinks as he summons his magic to portal this idiot to Long Island to teach him a lesson about pissing off a Warlock for no reason, but incredibly Jace is quicker. He pushes off the wall gracefully and grabs the guy's upper arm on the wrong side of rough to pass for companionable and grins at him, his eyes as cold as steel. “You'll show my friend some respect.”

Magnus is struck a bit speechless by the display, mostly at the fact that Jace is defending him as if he's a helpless damsel in distress. It feels like he stumbled into the twilight zone.

The Shadowhunter futilely tries to escape Jace's grip and spits, “Why? Just because he and the Head of the Insti--”

In less than a heartbeat Jace has twisted the Shadowhunter's arm behind his back and hisses into his ear, “Choose your next words carefully.”

The Shadowhunter groans but remains silent in a stunning display of prudence.

Jace isn't done though. Twisting his arm a fraction higher he snaps, “Apologize to Magnus.”

A few long second tick by before the Shadowhunter caves and chokes out a “Sorry” without meeting Magnus's eyes.

“That wasn't so hard, was it?” Jace says pleasantly and lets him go none too gently. “Now get lost or I might feel tempted to tell Alec about this.”

The Shadowhunter quickly stumbles away into the safety of the crowd. Jace scoffs after him. “Entitled brat.”

Magnus chuckles helplessly. This whole situation is ridiculous and hilarious and strangely heart-warming. “Thanks, Jace. Though you should know I can take care of rude Shadowhunters myself. I have a few centuries of practice.”

Embarrassement colors Jace's cheeks and he waves Magnus off hastily, as if afraid someone might overhear the fact that he does care. “Please, Magnus, I didn't do that for you. That guy is always out of line and needed to be taught a lesson anyway. It's purely business. And besides,” he winks conspiratorially, “I've got the reputation as strictest instructor to uphold.”

Magnus is pretty sure that title belongs to a different Lightwood sibling but he's not going to destroy Jace's aspirations and dreams. Speaking of which... “Since Izzy and Clary left you to your own devices, why don't you go to the VIP lounge? All drinks on the house for tonight?”

Jace's eyes widen. It's not a secret that Magnus is very picky about who he allows in the lounges of his club. “Magnus, you don't have to--”

Magnus cuts him off with a wave of his hand, magicking an entry seal on Jace's wrist while he's at it. “Please, I'm not doing that for _you_. My reputation as influential warlock will become all the more fearsome if I put an esteemed Shadowhunter up there.” He smirks. “So you see, it's purely business.”

Jace laughs, loud and unrestrained. It's a much better look on him that his gloomy frown. “Alright,” he says and claps Magnus's shoulder on his way past to the roped-off stairs.

Magnus shakes his head and grins to himself. Then he spots his old acquaintance Pluma who he last saw twenty years ago in the Spiral Labyrinth when she vowed never to leave again, and walks over to catch up.

~ ~ ~

Alec is dozing on the couch when Magnus returns home a few hours later.

“You didn't have to wait up,” Magnus chides gently, though he can't say he's unhappy about finding Alec (half-)awake.

Alec's eyes flicker open and he shoots Magnus a drowsy grin. “I wanted to get a drink but somehow I fell asleep.”

Magnus laughs fondly and snaps a glass of water onto the table in front of Alec who smiles a _Thank you_.

“Did you have fun at the club?” he asks, taking a drink.

“Jace punched a guy to defend my honor.”

Alec spits his water all over the table and only centuries-long honed reflexes allow Magnus to magically shield himself from the spray in time.

“ _What?!”_

Magnus bursts out laughing. “Believe me, I'm still not done processing it myself.”

“No seriously, what?” Alec repeats incredulously.

“See what you're missing out on when you don't go to Pandemonium with me?” Magnus chuckles as he sits down next to Alec and settles in for an interesting tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this was 100% inspired by the scene in 2x08 where Max is rude to Magnus and Jace says “That's not how we treat our friends. Apologize to Magnus.” Things like these right there are why I adore Jace.


End file.
